


Domestica

by DarkMoonMaiden



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Peter and Wade are sweethearts in love, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonMaiden/pseuds/DarkMoonMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Peter and Wade's life together as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestica

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr, who wanted snapshots of married!peter and wade UwU I hope I did a good job.

This was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever had to do in his whole life.

Wade tugged reflexively at the collar of his shirt, trying to scratch off the small bloodstain from months ago that refused to leave. He had tried to find a different shirt, but this one was the only one that Wade knew Aunt May liked, and didn’t smell like it hadn’t been washed in months. He had to make a good impression, had to show that he was responsible enough for her beloved nephew.

Peter and Wade had been talking about marriage for a long time, both of them hinting that it was something they both wanted. They danced around the topic, neither one of them having the guts to actually come right out and ask the other. But finally, _finally_ , after months of talking about it, Wade had gathered the courage to make the next step.

And that next step was asking for Aunt May’s permission.

Peter’s aunt was leery of their relationship, but never outright disapproving. She feared the repercussions dating a mercenary would have for Peter--namely, the new group of enemies it would bring after her nephew. She was concerned that some supervillain that had a grudge again Wade would take it out on Peter, possibly killing him or doing irreversible damage.

Holding his breath, Wade rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for the elderly lady to open the door. It took a few moments, but she finally pulled open the door, surprised at who was there.

“Wade,” she said, startled. “I-I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah,” he managed to get out, scratching the back of his head. “It...it’s a bit of a last minute visit.” Shit, he hadn’t even called. What kind of idiot just popped in out of the blue, asking if he could marry someone’s nephew? “I can come back later, if it’s better…”

“No, it’s fine,” she said, opening the door wider. “Come in. I just put a pot of tea on, would you like some?” Wade politely said that he would, even though he’d never acquired a taste for boiled leaves.

The house was immaculate, as usual, with nothing out of place and lovely pictures of her husband and a young Peter hanging on the walls.  Wade was shown into the kitchen and plopped down at the table as Aunt May poured them both tea. Wade focused on the closest picture to him, one on the kitchen counter by the sink of Peter when he had graduated high school, grinning widely with his arms around Gwen and Wade. The memories of that day grounded him, calmed him, made his resolve all the more stronger.

Aunt May sat across from him, taking a sip from her teacup. She gave him a slightly strained smile, asking, “So, you had something you wanted to talk about, Wade?”

“Uh, yeah,” he swallowed, back as straight as a board. “Mrs. Parker--”

“It’s May, dear,” she corrected him gently. “You don’t need to be so formal.”

“R-right. May. I, I wanted to talk to you about...Peter and I.”

Her eyes narrowed, the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes became more pronounced. “Is everything alright?” she asked slowly. “You and Peter aren’t in any kind of trouble, are you?”

“No, no, no!” he rushed to say, reaching a hand out in front of him. “Nothing like that. Peter is a-okay. Completely peachy, as usual. There is no impending danger resting on Pete’s--or my--head. At the moment. I can’t promise ever, y’know, since we’re both in the business of dealing with crimes--”

“You’re getting off topic, Wade.”

_It’s now or never. Balls to the wall._

“I came to ask you for Peter’s hand in marriage.”

He watched the myriad of emotions flit over her face. Confusion, shock, irritation, joy, before settling down on stunned.

“...Oh,” she said faintly. “I...I wasn’t expecting that.” She paused, taking a deep breath and resting a hand over her chest. _Oh God, please don’t have a heart attack_. “Has Peter said yes to this yet?”

Wade shook his head. “We’ve talked about it before, but I haven’t asked him yet.” He reached down into his pocket and pulled out the plain gold band he’d personally made (with the help of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark’s garage). He heard Aunt May’s intake of breath. “I wanted your permission before asking him officially.”

She carefully took the velvet box, staring down at the ring. “And what if I say no?” she quietly asked after a few moments.

“Then I’m going to wait until we do get your blessing,” Wade answered honestly. “You mean a lot to Peter, and, by extension, me. I want you at the wedding, with your approval, because I respect you. So we’ll wait until you think I’m worthy enough for Peter.”

The silence was deafening as she stared at the ring, extending her fingers to stroke over shiny metal. On her own hand, her wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight, faithfully worn even after all of the years since Ben’s death.

A soft smile spread over Aunt May’s face, and she handed the ring and its box back to the mercenary. “I think you should know that no one’s ever going to be good enough for Peter,” she commented, taking another sip from her teacup.

“No, I agree with you,” Wade gushed. “No one is, he deserves a god, but even a god wouldn’t be good enough. Especially if they were Asgardian, because those guys are kind of douchebags.” To his surprise, she laughed.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She hesitated yet again. “You’re going to treat him right, y’hear me? You better not break his heart.”

Wade knocked over his chair when he rushed to give her a hug.

***

Marriage life suited the couple, more than anyone could have expected.

Peter and Wade were in tune with each other’s emotions, able to instinctively tell when the other was having a bad day. They knew the difficulties of being superheroes, and knew when to ask what was wrong and when to simply be there.

Being a superhero was an exhausting and time-consuming occupation. There was always instances of where they saw unspeakable things, or weren’t able to save someone in time. When one would become aloof or irritable after a mission, the other would be a silent pillar of support, being there to order pizza and have bubble baths with. Adding onto the fact that Peter was in college, stress levels could be high in the Parker-Wilson household.

Yet somehow, it worked. They understood each other. They loved each other.

***

Peter hummed pleasantly as Wade wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a loving kiss to his partner’s neck.

“What’s cookin’, husband mine?”

Peter bit back a grin, feeling his heart skip a beat at the use of ‘husband.’ “Chinese takeout, sorry to say. I just got home, didn’t have time to cook.” Wade grunted, hand reaching down to interlace their fingers. The gold band shone on Peter’s hand like a beacon in the artificial kitchen light. “Is everything alright?” Peter carefully asked, sensing that Wade was off.

“Just a bad mission,” he muttered haltingly, face burying in Peter’s neck. “...Didn’t work out how we thought. Lost a couple men.”

Peter hugged Wade’s arms to his chest, resting his head next to the mercenary-turned-SHIELD-agent. He knew that Wade didn’t need to talk right then. Maybe later, after he had relaxed and they were curled up together, Peter would ask again. Until then, he had Chinese to eat with his husband.

***

Logan saw the band on his finger and looked ready to have an aneurysm.

Logan and Peter were stuck in the middle of a forest, after having to look into a gang that had decided to set up base in the middle of the woods. The fight was over quick enough, and the four drug dealers were sitting in a line on the ground, webbed up tightly and wearing matching scowls.

One of them had managed to smash a bat into Peter’s wrist during the fight. It hadn’t actually done any major damage, but his webslinger was completely busted. Annoyed, he’d pulled off his glove and was inspecting it, wondering if he could do some sort of quick fix and how much was salvageable.

Logan approached, movements stiff. He stood over Peter, staring with widened eyes at the ring. “Is...that’s a ring.”

Peter looked down at it, forgetting that he hadn’t taken it off before the mission. “Yup,” he said, tugging his glove back on.

“It’s a wedding ring.”

“Spider-man’s _married?_ ” one of the webbed men whispered in awe.

“Yeah, it is,” Peter confirmed, still fiddling with the contraption on his wrist.

“When did this happen?” Logan asked, growing agitated at the lack of information he had on the situation.

Peter shrugged listlessly. “About half a year ago. It wasn’t a very big reception or anything.”

“Hey, congrats, man!” another one of the men called to him.

“Thanks,” Peter called back. Logan growled, tugging on his shoulder to get him to focus again. “What?” the younger superhero asked defensively.

“You never told me,” Logan accused. “I’m an Avenger, too, and I wasn’t told. Care to explain that to me, kid?”

Peter sighed heavily. “I sent you an email and a letter,” he said, accusation clear in his voice. “You obviously didn’t see them, though.”

“Harsh, man,” Drug Dealer 1 clucked his tongue. “You didn’t even bother to read his email? It woulda taken two seconds.” The others muttered their agreement with him.

“Shut yer trap,” Logan barked at them. He turned back to Peter. “I didn’t get those messages.”

Peter shrugged, unconcerned. “Sucks for you, then. I mean, I _tried_ to tell you. So did Wade.” Logan winced.

“Okay, I’m sorry, kid, but--”

“That doesn’t sound very sincere,” Drug Dealer 4 chided him. “You _just_ found out that your teammate was married and you had no clue.” He squealed when Logan extended his claws, glaring at them.

“Be nice,” Peter frowned at his teammate. “They’re not doing anything wrong. And besides, it’s not that big of a deal. Not many people in the superhero community--or the public--know about it, anyways.” Logan opened his mouth to respond, but was bluntly cut off. “And I am _not_ joking, if you try and give me shit for marrying Wade, I will make sure Kitty’s running you ragged for weeks.”

Logan reluctantly sheathed his claws. He was about to speak, but was yet again cut off, this time by the arrival of the the X-men’s jet. He growled in annoyance, gritting his teeth.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Logan warned Peter as the jet smoothly landed in the clearing.

Peter rolled his eyes, unfazed. “Nah, you’ll hear all about it on the flight back. Kitty’s gonna want to talk about it.”

“Since when were you two this close?”

“I dunno. Probably since we went to high school together. Or did you forget that, too?”

The first one out of the jet, as was expected, was Kitty. She threw herself at Peter, hugging him tightly as Jean and Scott exited at a more sedate pace.

“Peter, I haven’t seen you in, like, _forever!_ ” Kitty moaned dramatically. “I even missed your wedding. Like, that was such a butthead move on my part. But Captain Rogers sent me the video and oh. My. Gosh. You two were the cutest things _ever_. You gave me so many ideas for my own future wedding.”

“Ask Pepper Potts,” Peter suggested to her sagely. “She can make wedding miracles happen.”

“I definitely will. But, more importantly, lemme see the ring! Show me, show me, show me!”

Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion, staring at Peter as he took off the glove and Kitty practically screamed in delight at the ring. “Spider-man got _married?_ ” He turned to Logan for an explanation. “And since when were Kitty and him so close?”

“Don’t look at me, bub. I’m just as confused as you are.”

***

Peter retched into the toilet again, cringing in pain as his sore throat was jostled. He was dry heaving at this point, all of the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl in front of him.

“Pete?”

“In here,” Peter called out to Wade, his voice scratchy.

Wade came into the bathroom, still wearing his red and black costume, minus mask and his weapons (excluding a few guns, all of Wade’s weapons were required to be locked safely in the closet as soon as Wade entered the house).

“Oh, baby boy,” Wade frowned, sitting next to Peter on the floor. He rested a warm hand on Peter’s clammy back. “Not feeling any better?”

Peter shook his head, licking his dry lips. “I thought you were on a mission with Clint,” he croaked out.

“Black Widow called me and said you were sick,” Wade shrugged, massaging the back of Peter’s neck. “Hawkeye and Agent Coulson told me I could leave early. We should really send those two a fruit basket or something. They’re great.” Peter laughed weakly, head lolling forward under Wade’s administrations. “Do we need to call Banner?”

“No, it’s just the flu,” Peter told him. “It’s been going around at school. I had a feeling I was going to catch it at some point.” His throat dried up, and he coughed, his stomach churning at the feeling.

“Then let’s get you into bed, yeah? Then we’ll get some food into you and sleep.” Kissing Peter’s temple, Wade hummed in disapproval at the temperature before standing up, keeping his arm around his husband to steady him.

Peter was tucked into bed under his favorite blankets on Wade’s side. His husband  made sure he was comfortable before going into the kitchen, banging around and muttering curses under his breath as he fought to make something edible. No matter how many times Peter had tried to teach him how to cook, he still managed to burn everything and barely pasta.

Wade came back triumphant, bearing toast and tea. He set them on the bedside table before getting into bed, lying above the covers and running his hand comfortingly through Peter’s hair as he ate.

“Feel any better?” he questioned. Peter sadly shook his head. “I would offer to have sick sex with you but I’m afraid you might throw up on me.”

“Shut up, Wade.”

“Love you, too, honey.”

***

Pepper Potts flipped through the magazine, humming thoughtfully. “What do you think about these flower arrangements, Pete? They fit with the color scheme.”

Peter whined helplessly, staring at the pictures back and forth with rising panic. “Pep, I have no clue. They all look good.”

She sighed heavily, dog-earing the pages and setting the magazine aside on the table beside the couch. “Peter. Relax.”

“I can’t! The wedding’s only a few months away, and I still haven’t done anything,” he wailed, throwing up his arms and leaning back into the seat. “I have so much going on, I don’t have time to plan _anything_. I already need to retake that freaking physics class, and it feels like every single night I have to go on SHIELD missions or someone’s trying to rob a bank. I haven’t slept more than a few hours in weeks, Pep. I’ve drank so much coffee I think it’s running through my veins. I’m going to turn into Coffee-man.”

“Calm down,” Tony’s PA soothed him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’ll work out, don’t worry.” He moaned disbelievingly, running a hand over his face.

“I just want to hurry up and get married, Pepper,” Peter whispered, flopping uselessly over on his side. “I want to get all of this waiting done and just _do it_ so these stupid wriggly things in my stomach will go away.”

Pepper chuckled, patting him soothingly on the back. “The wrigglies won’t go away until everything’s said and done,” she said.

“You sure they aren’t maggots?”

Both Pepper and Peter looked up to glare at Tony as he sauntered in, smudged in grease and heading towards the kitchen. The genius poured himself a mug of coffee, turning towards them innocently. “What? It’s a valid question.”

“Ignore him,” Pepper said, blinking slowly in irritation. “Here, how about this. I’m going to pick some things out that I think you’ll like. I’ll show them to you, you tell me you like it, I make it happen. That work?”

“Pep, I can’t let you do all that,” Peter argued as Tony made an indignant sound in the kitchen.

“Yeah, and you’re my personal assistant,” Tony joined in. “Not his. You don’t get to help other people.”

“I'm allowed to do what I want, Tony,” she sniffed, uncrossing her legs gracefully and smoothing down her skirt. "Work's been quiet lately, anyway. I've been looking for a new project." She stood up, gathering the magazines that were littered around the living room. “I’ll probably have some things for you by Tuesday, Peter. Go get some sleep. Everything will work smoothly and perfectly.”

The determined glint in her eyes gave the other two no doubts about the wedding.

***

Wade loved waking up next to Peter in the mornings. It was true that they had slept together before they were married--hell, they lived together in the few months before their engagement. But there was something more...intimate about sleeping next to Peter as his husband.

It wasn’t perfect, but the imperfections were what made it the best. He loved Peter’s morning breath, the way he’d crinkle his nose when Wade would yawn too close to his nose. He loved how Peter would end up sleeping sideways or on top of Wade at night, and buried his cold feet under Wade’s legs. The way he would sometimes snort himself awake, and cling to Wade when the mercenary tried to get up. How they’d argue about who had to get in the shower first, every morning.

And sometimes, while the cars were already rushing around outside, Wade was able to find a beautiful moment of peace in their shared bedroom, watching Peter sleep soundly, hair sticking in all different directions. The reminder that this was his _husband_ would give him flutters in his chest. Wade would stroke the side of Peter’s face as he shifted awake, a smile crossing his face as he kept his eyes closed and kissed the palm of Wade’s hand.

***

The wedding had about sixty people who attended, which--save for one or two people--was the exact number of people invited. The Avengers, Dr. Xavier, the Fantastic Four, Aunt May, Gwen Stacy and Flash Thompson... The list may have been a bit longer than Wade would have liked, but he didn't complain.

Pepper rented out an entire building for the wedding, knowing that it was needed. A gathering of notorious superheroes would _never_ go unnoticed by the paparazzi, and since Peter still wanted his identity to remain secret until he graduated college, they needed as much privacy as they could get. Thor and Clint put themselves in charge of security, halting the people who tried to get at the front door and knocking those who tried to sneak in unconscious.

The only major hiccup was when the priest turned out to be a type of plant that wanted to eat them all. The plant was viciously taken down by the superheroes before it could even begin to think about wreaking havoc. Of course, that left Peter and Wade without someone to bless their union, and--a surprise of all surprises--Agent Coulson stood up and announced that he could stand in.

In Peter's eyes, that was almost better than a priest. Being married by one of his friends and teammates was so much more personal and touching than just a random man.

Peter stuttered through his vows, desperately trying to keep his nerves in check. He managed to do it, though, and he could hear the sniffling sobs of some of the people in the audience, some of which definitely belonging to Thor. Wade stuttered similarly, going slowly and carefully so he didn't mess up the words he had spent so long memorizing.

Before he leaned in and kissed Wade under Agent Coulson's direction, Peter could see the grins on his friends' faces, and felt happier than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos/comments much appreciated!
> 
> If you have anything you want me to write/any questions for me, send me an ask: darkmoonmaiden.tumblr.com


End file.
